


I Think She Broke My Simulation

by kindcolors



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindcolors/pseuds/kindcolors
Summary: " The tone was kept silent for what seemed like forever. Neither girl wanted to speak, yet both longed to hear what the other had to say.Sayori broke the silence. "A short lil story that originally was gonna be more, but I like it more as it's own thing.





	I Think She Broke My Simulation

Sayori kicked her legs under the table, dangling a pen from her puckered lip as she attempts to balance it in a perfect moustache under her nose. The pen quickly lost its balance and fell to the ground, but before it did, the drop was overshadowed by a swung open door. Sayori lept from her chair; Monika gracefully walked into the classroom. 

“Monika! Over here!” Sayori frantically waved her arms. Monika just made her days so much brighter. 

Monika made her way to the makeshift table Sayori has crafted from the extra desks.  
“What is it, Sayori?” The entering girl asked, stepping over a clutter of crumpled papers. Monika and Sayori have been friends since grade school, meeting in an English class in 3rd grade.  
‘Or was it fourth?’ Monika had forgotten the right sequence in the code; though, it didn’t really make a difference which grade it had been. All of the two’s interactions seemed fake anyways. The girls could have met yesterday for all Monika cared. 

“I wrote a poem, I want you to proofread it for me!” Monika’s extensional crisis was interrupted by a waving paper in her face. Sayori’s smile grew as Monika took the paper in hand. 

‘Even if it’s a simulation’, Monika thought, ‘I still can’t say no to that smile.’

Monika glanced over the paper, knowing what to expect. A simple poem and hope or friendship, laced with friendly imagery and a generally loving tone.  
But, that’s not what was on the page. Monika took a double take; on the paper was not a fun poem. It was a simple two sentences; she read them more attentively. 

“ I’ve had depression since I was a child. I didn’t want to tell you out loud. “

Monika stared at the paper. She couldn’t believe what she was looking at; Sayori seemed as if she was hardwired to have no problems. She was funny, she was nice, she was pretty, she was essentially the ultimate friend. And, while she still was, Monika couldn’t stomach the idea of such a world class girl having such a world-shattering condition.  
Sayori kept her eyes hooked to the ground as if she were ashamed of herself. Monika put her hand on the table, her palm facing up. Sayori quickly took it, squeezing it tightly. 

“Don’t say anything out loud,” Sayori’s whispering, whimpering voice wheezed.  
Monika overlapped Sayori’s hand.

“I won’t.” 

The tone was kept silent for what seemed like forever. Neither girl wanted to speak, yet both longed to hear what the other had to say.  
Sayori broke the silence.

“I love your hair.”

The topic was unrelated and simple, something Monika could easily relate to Sayori’s train of thought. A weight lifted from Monika’s chest, but the familiar feeling could not overshadow the sense of worry.

“Thank you.” She simply replied. 

“I’ve always wanted long hair, but I know I’d be too lazy to keep up with brushing it and keeping it nice and silky, like yours.” Sayori reaches to touch Monika’s hair, and Monika instinctively leaned towards her. 

‘You shouldn’t, Monika. You know what you have to do. If you get attached you’ll regret it.’ Monika’s thoughts pounded. Yet, here she was, letting Sayori twist her hair around her fingers. 

“You know,” Sayori continued, her playful kicking resuming, “I know two girls who really wanna join the club. I invited them to come tomorrow.” 

Monika smiled. “That’s fantastic. I can’t wait to meet them.” 

But, Monika had already met the two. It was a pre-programmed interaction; Monika already knew of Yuri’s fascination with knives and Natsuki’s desperation for any kind of food. (Both of which were traits that Monika kept in the back her head for future use; just in case.)  
Monika would pretend to know little of them, though.  
For Sayori’s sake. 

_____________________________

 

The club would grow by two and flourish into a neat, comfy space for four girls to sit and chat about literature and general life. They would form bonds and playful rivalries. Cupcake baking, freshly brewed tea, and graceful poetry were a guarantee after-school from 3:00pm to 4:00. Often, Monika would keep Sayori for an extra thirty minutes to have deep conversations on Sayori’s mental state. Those chats would do great things for the girl, much to the opposing plan of Monika’s.  
For whatever reason, though, Monika would time after time check on Sayori.  
These things would become routine and filled with a great sense of kindness and friendship. 

Until someone logged on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day and a happy new year!!


End file.
